The Nightmares Of Our Past
by No Wasted Words
Summary: Sometimes our past comes back to haunt us...


Disclaimer: I do not own Coraline (I wish I did)

The Nightmares Of Our Past

The nightmares. They had become quite horrible, a foul memory twisted into a fouler dream. Coraline was thankful that they only happened a once a week throughout all 365 days but as the years progressed the more unpleasant the dreams got. A set remainder of the most terrifying time in her life. Even when she had them the first time, she knew. This was the final revenge of that wretched witch, the one who lived in the walls… The one with wicked black button eyes…

Her first experience with the nightmares was frightening, to say the least, after all, she was only a 12-year-old girl. She had been all alone that night, her father had gotten a promotion but it entailed that he was required in another town to do a couples days worth of research. Being a little short of money her mother volunteered to drive him rather than pay more for other transportation, and would not be back until about 8:00 am Monday: next week. At first, her mother demanded that she come with, but Coraline persistently declined. After some debating Mel insisted that Coraline stayed with Miss Spink and Miss Forcible, again Coraline argued. With much reluctance, Mel agreed to let Coraline stay home, under the conditions that during the day she would be with one of her neighbors, whether it be the ladies down stairs or Wybie and his Grandmother. And Coraline would have to check in with her mother every couple hours and whenever she was home Coraline must lock all the doors and windows, to this Coraline agreed. As Coraline looked around her dark room still haunted by the shapes and images of her subconscious. Panting heavily, she immediately began to regret her decision. Any small noise had Coraline squeaking in fear and burrowing farther in her blankets. She spent the rest of the week like that; too afraid to sleep, but too stubborn to tell anyone who could even remotely understand. In the end who really would?

Over the next few years, Coraline made it a point to muffle her cries at night. She made it a task to distance herself for that one week a year (which had become easier over the years, since her parents had become more and more scarce) when she would relive the terror and mourn for the loss of a dear friend. Every year she would make sure the door was still locked, and that nothing unwanted came crawling out of the well. Wybie could only respect her privacy, as he watched from outside of the matter with no vision of what was going on. He felt for her really did, she was brave even though she wanted to cower in fear. She had vented the whole ordeal to him after they had disposed of the key and the hand. She even told him about the Other Wybie, her voice cracking in sadness and anger as spoke. Wybie had to admit, he was a little jealous that Coraline had taken a better liking to the otherworldly him. He had become determined, to cheer her up despite her liking it or not.

"You're coming whether you like it or not." Wybie rarely demanded things of Coraline but when he did he would not back down till she complied. "But, I have other stuff to do. Can't you go with someone else?" Coraline nervously replied she was not comfortable with the thought sleeping in such a flimsy shelter now that she know what lurked in the shadows. Wybie frowned sourly as she brushed his proposal off , "It's just for a few days, come on Jonesy. We need a little trip before school starts, we can even go slug hunting!" Coraline just let out a worn out sigh, because after days of arguing Coraline was irritated, exhausted, and frankly, she wanted to hear silence even if it was just for one beautiful moment. "Fine!" Disdain dyed her yell, her face turned red in anger as she punched the boy violently in the arm. Wybie winced slightly as her knuckles made contact with his already purple arm, but still smiled beamed brightly. Coraline gave one last huff before stomping away, leaving a dazed boy on the steps of the old house.

"Arrgg! Why did I let him talk me into this!" Coraline screamed in exasperation, "Why can't he just leave me alone!" A cushiony pillow collided with dusty lavender walls. Coraline's room had not changed much over the years, except the many books that lined a small bookshelf to the left above her bed. They were peculiar for a 17-year-old girl to be interested in, for example, a black book that read: Silence of the Lambs, in silver print. She walked over to her window ledge and sat down. Looking out of the broad opening, feeling slightly claustrophobic by the glass and the thick walls that caged her in. A gray cloud hung over her mood considerably, weighing her normally happy mentality down. A small onyx silhouette flashed before Coraline's large brown eyes, she opened the window a sliver to call out, "Hello?" Cyan eyes flicker in return and she smiled widely. Coraline opened the window wider to let the small body pass by her, out of the crisp air into the toasty room the cat began to purr and rub his small body against the side. "I could always say no, right?" He flattened his ears in reply, almost as if to say "You can just leave him alone. You did agree, didn't you?" Coraline sighed as her hand drifting through her hair "You're right. I guess I better start packing." The cat jumped off her lap and trotted to her bed, halfway there he turned around with a meow. His luminous eye said, "And stop talking to yourself, you sound crazy." And with a flick of his tail kept walking.

Coraline sat on the porch tread, her backpack made her shoulders sag. She scratched at the peeling paint on the creaky, old wooden steps. She heard a loud chugging sound coming closer, she looked up to see a broken down car ride up to where she sat. Coraline groaned soundlessly as she opened the passenger side door. She rolled her bag into the backseat of the car and looked at the driver. Wybie smiled at her sheepishly, as she spoke: "Where did you get this bucket of bolts?" He started to drive but started to reply, his face was turned towards her but his eyes kept forward "It's my Grandma's car, she doesn't drive it anymore. I thought it would be better to drive this instead of my motorcycle in case of rain or it gets too cold." Coraline nodded from where she perched quietly, the rest of the ride was silent until she fell asleep listening to Wybie's soft breathing.

She awoke to a shaking motion, through lidded eyes she saw green ones peering back. Yawning and stretching she stepped out, feeling the squishy ground underneath the soles of her sneakers. Coraline looked around to see two tents set up, they were side by side a fire going not far from the shelters and hotdogs roasting on a metal rack. "Wybie, you should have woken me up I would have helped." Wybie just shook his head in bad time, "You just looked so peaceful, besides it was my pleasure. "Well, the hot dogs are ready." He walked over to the fire and began to take them off the grill placement. Coraline grabbed her bag and walked over to the bright red tent and placed it inside. "I'm gonna set my things up!" She called as she unzipped her duffle bag. "Okay, I'll get dinner ready! You want just ketchup and pickles on the side, right?!" He knew her so well, she thought happily. "Yep!" She rolled out her gray sleeping bag and fluffed her pillow. She crawled out of the tent, a startling fear coursed through her vein when she found nobody in sight, and she didn't have the slightest clue why she felt the way she did. "Wy-" She was interrupted by ebony skeleton gloves grabbing her shoulder lightly, she shrieked loudly a feeling of ice water sloshed around in her stomach. "It's okay, it's just me Coraline! Look what I found!" She turned around to see Wybie holding a banana slug on a stick, and she had never been so relieved in her life, a joyful feeling overcame her as soon as she heard his voice. "I hate you, I really do. You know that right, Why-Were-You-Born." He just laughed as he put the stick on the ground, his interest drawn away from the small creature. "Here's your hot dog, stupid." She handed him the plate and they both sat on the hood of the car, gazing out at the endless forest.

"Hey there's a lake around here, maybe we can go swimming later." Wybie his eyes trained on the petite girl but when his eyes caught her's she seemed to be preoccupied with a previous thought. "Can you believe we're gonna get out of here next year?..." Her words started to trail off into the unknown, an action that mimicked her thoughts . "Remember what you said when we were kids?" His chuckled filled the empty void of thoughtful silence. "Oh yes, so when do we start our trip around the world?" She said holding her sides as she laughed. Wybie laughed just as hard, and so violently he began to wheeze for air. "Well, I already have a car, but I don't think a kitchen will fit in the backseat." He said barely getting the words out as he pointed behind him to the small backseat. The harsh movement made Coraline slide off the hood and fall to the ground with a thud. They stared at each other for a moment before bursting out in an even louder laugh. Their laughter continued on for what seemed like forever but it eventually died down to soft giggles. Wybie pushed himself off the sleek car and extended a hand out for her to grasp onto, and that's just what she did. "You know I meant it, right?" She smiled as she got to her feet, Wybie had a small look of surprise. "You did?" He answered with a small smile, still holding her ghostly colored hand. "Of course, why wouldn't I want to spend a couple of months in a small space with my best friend." Both chuckled quietly at her reply but neither made a move to unravel their hands.

As the night grew nearer the more relaxed things got. The fire crackled and they sat silently arm to arm. A blanket was draped over them as they held marshmallows over the fire, and the air was filled with a sweet aroma. Coraline laid her head on Wybie's clothed shoulder and inhaled deeply, the familiar scent made her smile lightly. She cuddled closer into his warmth and sighed, her eyelids felt heavy and she wanted to close them for just for a minute. "Maybe we should call it a night." His silky voice disrupted her pleasant state of mind and she groaned. "Carry me." She moaned and grasped onto tightly. "Only this one time." He said hooking his arm under her knees and the other holding her back tightly. She kept thinking how lucky she was to have a friend like him, it made her chuckle since only a couple years ago she felt like the most unlucky person in the world. "What are you laughing about?" He asked looking down at her with a bright smile. "Oh just thinking about how lucky I am." She reaching out to unzip the tent. "Yes, you are lucky." He said jokingly. He placed her carefully on her sleeping bag, as let released his hold on her she felt the heat leaving. "Okay, goodnight." He said trying to crawl out of the tent, but he had no such luck. Her arms latched onto his neck and her legs encircled his waist. "Nooo! Don't leave me, you're so warm!" He laughed but began to unwind her her limbs. "Goodnight." He said zipping up the tent, and walked to his own. She snuggled into her sleeping bag and fell asleep listening to the song of the night.

A dream floated into her mind. The world around her began to disappear, it dulled just like her mood. The next thing she knew her feet propelled her forward, a dark figured chased her into the Pink Palace. She slammed the door loudly, and everything grew quiet. She scurried to the room that had the small door, but there was no door there was not even a piece of furniture in sight. "Nowhere to run Coraline!" An eerie voice echoed through the now bare room. She tore back the wallpaper only to find a wall, she let out a sob and began to scratch at the white barrier. Her fingers poured red liquid, she heard a sound behind her and she whipped around. The Beldam stood over with two black buttons and a spool of thread. "No! No! No!" She shrieked and covered her face. The darkness embraced her and with a shout her eyes shot open. A cold sweat covered her body and her clothes clung to her skin. She rummaged through her bag, finding what she needed she put on her swimsuit on and muttered, "I need a swim."

The sun began to brighten the horizon as Coraline neared the lake. She finished hiking up the small hill and gazed at the scenery. She noticed a movement out of the corner of her brown eyes, her eyes focused on a teenage boy. Wybie?! Her orbs traced down his body, his hair dripped onto his muscled arms. His body glistened and his abs rippled, her mind screamed. No Coraline, no! That's Wybie, your friend WYBORN! Stupid hormones! She noticed a dotted trail of bruises and smirked. Well, at least he knows who he belongs to. "Oh, hey Coraline! Come on in, the water's great!" He shouted and waved his hands. "Coming!" She yelled back smiling. Her bathing suit was a mint green one piece with small golden flowers and a bow in between her breasts, the ends of the bow dangled in the wind. Her sundress clung to her body from the sweat that coated it. Her feet sunk into the sand as she walked over to the lean boy with a cheesy grin. Peeling the olive colored dress off she sighed with relief she turned to see Wybie with a smirk on his face as he held his hands behind his back. She raised an eyebrow but gasped slightly when she felt icy water break the heat around her as it landed on her pale skin. "It's COLD!" She screamed but Wybie did notice her high pitched exhale of air as he was preoccupied with some children. Coraline was surprised by this since she hadn't noticed them probably from her blatant ogling of her best friend. He laughed as he high-fived the young boy and the even younger girl. Lifting the girl he placed her on his shoulders, they trudged playfully in the crystal like water. "Get her!" The little boy shouted his words slightly slurred from his missing teeth. As they charged at her she screamed in fake terror, the little boy latched onto her small leg. She was pulled into the cold water by the arms of the little girl, the water crashed against her limbs encasing her into a shell of freezing water. "Gale! Toby! It's time to go!" A woman with long blonde hair yelled to the small children, a man also stood next to her his arms wrapped around her waist. "Okay! Bye Wybie! Bye Coraline!" Toby shouted and Coraline grinned happily to him. "He's the first person who even got my name right, what a smart kid." She stared at Wybie who was watching the children with a distant look in his eyes as he uttered "The quiet ones usually are."

After a couple hours at the lake they began to walk back to the camp, only to be caught in a downpour. Running they reached their destination but looked at the tents in dismay, they passed it and entered the old car. Her teeth chattered loudly as the heat blasted through the dusty vents, in sympathy, he rubbed her hands in between his larger ones. "I'm sorry I thought it was going to be clear today," Wybie commented in clear distress, but she just laughed but it sounded more like a wheeze. Both of them were soaked to the bone but Wybie kept a straight face, "I'm getting you some dry clothes." He moved to get out but she stopped him. "No! It's pouring out there, my clothes will dry soon." But he pulled his arm back, "No, you'll catch a cold." With that, he exited the car his arm covering his head. Things had changed a lot since middle school, Wybie had mostly grown out of his slouching but still did it on occasion. He had become a lot more protective of her, even got in some fights at her expense. He had begun to be more dominate. He stopped being so passive, he even started to argue with her on some subjects (which he never used to do). But just because he had become more passionate doesn't mean he was aggressive, he was kind and still very shy and very much a gentleman. In many ways he was still his geeky self, he still wore his stupid mask, and he still had his mass of curly hair, and he was still her best friend. Not to mention his physical changes; he was no longer lanky, and he had grown significantly taller (probably due to the fact he tried not to slouch), his voice was smoother and deeper, and his skin- but her thoughts were interrupted by the car door opening. He handed her a large purple sweater, a pair of black leggings, and with a scarlet blush her a blue bra with matching panties. She laughed at his embarrassment effectively making him blush harder. Politely he turned around to let her change, but he couldn't help but laugh as he heard her struggling in the back seat. "Can you hook this together for me?" She asked smirking slightly as he anxiously squirmed but quietly whispered a "Yes." He grabbed the ends of her bra and hooked it, his fingers lightly brushing over her back. "Thanks." She pulled the sweater over her head, her hair frizzing out lightly. He reclined his seat and put his arm over his eyes, his clothes were still wet and his hair was slightly damp. She put her hand on his arm, it was cold to the touch and she felt bad for him. So she climbed on his lap and curled up, her heat spreading all over his chest. "Get off, you're gonna get all wet." But she just snuggled closer, finally giving in he wrapped his arms around her and sleep overtook them and for the first time in a long time Coraline slept without a care in the world.

Birds chirp intensely, eager to start the day. Coraline rubbed her eyes when she pulled her hands down the sleepiness came with them. She lowered her head to see Wybie's arms still encasing her in a tight warm embrace. She glanced up to see Wybie's soft sleeping face, the small tendrils of her hair tickling his tan neck. She wriggled her body out of his hold to lean over him when suddenly hands shot out to grasp her hips. She jumped in a sudden terror a guaffing laughter exploded from under her. "The lo-ok on your fa-ce." He gasped in between laughter, irritation pooled in her eyes to which he laughed harder. Her face started to turn red in anger, "Okay, okay Jonesy. I'm sorry." He apologized still not taking his hands off her hips. His hands were under her sweater which meant his rough hands had a tight grip on her bare hips. Her small hands were firmly planted on his shoulders, her cobalt hair fanned out around her freckled face. Their strong eye contact lured her into leaning closer, her nose touched Wybie's making him exhale sharply. "Jonesy you're gonna be the death of me, you know that right?." Wybie said but his words came out strained and quiet. She nodded softly and closed her eyes to savor this moment. The air grew even thicker as Wybie put a calloused hand on her cheek, his thumb rubbing over her face so lightly it was like a ghost of a touch. Her rose colored lips were hovering right over his chapped ones and she felt the urge to just attack his lips, so that's exactly what she did. Their lips moved in a sweet passion and her hands tangled into his thick curls. While his hands roamed her sides but being the gentleman that he is his; hands stayed above her pants and below her bra. They broke apart for air, their heavy breath created a thin foggy film over the windows. Coraline chuckled nervously sitting in Wybie's lap as he cleared his throat, "Well we should probably dry out our equipment." She nodded in slight dismay and opened the car door and climbed off his lap unaware of the grinning boy she left behind.

For the rest of the day Coraline kept quiet, occasionally she would raise her hand to touch her lips. Wybie was very peeved at this, he tried to initiate conversation but was brushed off but a simple mutter and a nod of her head. Finally, Wybie had enough with the whole experience, "Is there something wrong?" He asked but she muttered something inaudible."Jonesy?" He tried to look her in the eyes but she turned away from him. "Coraline, have I done something to offend you? Please, Coraline, tell me what I've done." He put a hand on her shoulder, her back still turned to him. "No, you haven't done anything wrong. It's just I think maybe we should cut the trip short, and maybe take a break from each other." It was at this time Wybie's irritation peeked, "Take a break?! From what?! Being Friends?!" He raised his voice in a pitch of anger, a small coloring of distress. "Well, we did just kiss! That's pretty toxic to a friendship, isn't it?!" She yelled back whipping around her eyes burned into his. "You kissed me!" He exclaimed with wild gestures and wide eyes. "And I shouldn't have! It was a mistake, one that I will never make again!" She screamed her face red and her tone biting but the fiery look in her eyes retreated when she saw the hurt look in her best friends eyes. He started to slouch and turn towards the now dry tent and Coraline immediately regretted the words that left a sour taste in her mouth. "Wybie… I'm sorry, please come back." She tried to reach for him but he was too far away for her hand to even graze him, "No, it's fine. I'm just going to turn in early." She could hear how his words slightly choked words, and as he entered his tent she uttered a quiet goodnight but was met with a tense silence that made her heart crumpled in regret.

Sleep came slowly that night, remorse tugged at her heart and it kept her eye wide open. Every time her eyes wanted to close a noise would startle her awake, eventually sleep latched on to her and pulled it into its clutches. Finding herself in blank dreamscape she was met with a voice but the owner was nowhere in sight. "Coraline, how could you be so cruel." Angered by her taunting tone Coraline scowled but was chilled to the core. "Show yourself you witch!" As her brown orbs searched she heard another voice, "She's right Jonesy." Recognizing the voice she went rigid, but as she stood there a boy appeared in front of her. From his tan skin to his olive colored eyes and wild brown tresses he was identical to her best friend. "Wyborne what are you talking about?." Using his full name she made it clear she wanted answers. "Coraline, don't you remember those hurtful words?" The Beldam called mock pain in her voice. "If the kiss was a mistake, then maybe so is our friendship. Goodbye, Coraline." He started to walk away and she reached out to grab him, a strong sense of deja vu overcame her. The distance between her and her best friend was getting bigger and bigger, it was like she was running in a never ending blank corridor. She let out a strangled cry, tears streamed down her face like a heartbreaking waterfall. "Wybie! Wybie! Wybie!" Her voice hoarse as she stumbled, falling over once and awhile. "Poor, poor Coraline. You lost one Wyborn and you're about to lose another, pity." The cackling voice poured in her ears, but she could care less all she could focus on was Wybie. Suddenly she was shaking and screaming as she could no longer see the boy that captured her heart. A suddenly she fell into a state of sleepiness that not even she could resist, so as she sobbed her eyes closed in a tormented state.

Waking up to the abrupt end of her horrific dream she gasped in and out, tears still cascaded heavily down her freckled cheeks. With her eyes still closed she felt a stroking motion down her sapphire locks, her eyes fluttered open to see striking olive ones peering back. "Wybie? What are you doing here?" She felt her head being supported by his lap, she started to lift her head and was helped up by a large hand. "I heard you screaming my name and I got worried. I came in here to find to crying and shaking violently so I stayed." She was surprised by the telling of this information, she tried to play it off by saying, "Oh, It's fine. It was just a dream." But Wybie became even more concerned yet he his tone was peppered with inquiry, "What was the dream about?" Clearing her throat she tried to start the story but as she started to talk, her voice caught in her throat and she broke down. Falling forward she clutched his worn indigo long sleeve shirt, the crystal droplets flew in a flurry of passion down her cheeks and onto Wybie's now soaked shirt. In a soothing motion he rubbed her back and gripped her tightly, she felt comforted by just him being there. "When you're ready you can tell me what happened," He spoke calmly but from his unstable breath, you could tell it contradicted his words. "The Other Mother was there and she was just mocking me! But you just left! You walked away from me! I lost you! And that is scarier than anything the Beldam could ever do to me." She cried through her tears and Wybie just held her silently carefully hanging onto every word. Coraline perceived the abnormal behavior of her companion; he was quiet but listening contently, and comforted by his warming presence. Then she had a moment of clarity, an auspicious reminder of someone she once knew. Maybe not everything the Beldam created was not on the basis of just Coraline's imagination, but maybe her late friend that had button eyes and a sewn smile might have been created with the hidden traits of a boy she was in the company of now. The truth is she never lost either of her friends but they had been the same person along, the person that she was in love with.

She pondered this information for a few minutes, before deciding to run with it. She latched her arms around his neck and smashing her lips to his. He returned the passion with and even brighter fire, in between kisses he was muttering a sentence "I...thought...you…said...the ...kiss...was...a...mistake." But she chuckled and she broke their lip-locking to reply, "It was my favorite one too." In a fury of limbs, she pushed Wybie to the floor of her tent and climbed and on top of him, her face resting on his heaving chest while she drew circles tenderly on his torso. But her interest with her friend was not yet satisfied, "You're the most anxious and un-put together person I know. How did you know how to comfort me?" Wybie sighed looking away, his eyes landed on everything that wasn't Coraline's questioning face. "I just did what I wished someone would have done for me." She used her hand to guide his face back into her view. "What do you mean "wish"?" The was a pause in a communication, each of them held their breath until Wybie expelled his. "You're not the only one that can't sleep at night." He ran his hand nervously through his unruly curls. "Have you been having nightmares too? When did they start?" Using her hand she supported herself so she could sit up, "Since I saved you down by the well and every night since, but I've learned how to deal with them." He then pulled her back down embracing her in a serene cuddle. "This is serious. What are these nightmares about?" He nuzzled his face into her neck leaving soft butterfly kisses but stopped abruptly. "Mostly about what would have happened if I hadn't been there with you at the well." She started to rub his back in a consoling manner, the vibration by his words made her neck tingle slightly. "I'm so sorry, it's my fault you have those dreams." He just shook his head, he held her face to look straight into her eyes. "Don't ever be sorry. I do not regret a thing, going back to that well was the second right choice that I made. "Stalking" you was the first one." She just hugged him, with her voice muffled she asked, "Do you think we could stay a few more days?" Wybie smirked kissing the tip of her freckled nose, "Consider it done."

A/N: Should I do a part two?

~Lucy


End file.
